Dying Young
by mixxi
Summary: Robin doesn't like how he is treated by batman, he doesnt see young justice as his real friends. Only batgirl is the light in his life. what happens when she gets hit by a red beam shot by slade? ROBIN TORTURE INCLUDED
1. Robin

If I die young

this may be like a song fic ..

Because listening to this song gave me this inspiration

Please listen to the songs i put above the texts. I wont put lyrics in the text, but they do decide the mood of the text and it will get you in the right mood:P

* * *

><p><em>Sum 41 – pieces<em>

* * *

><p>Robin sat in the darkness of Gotham city. He sighed while he went over the fight he had with Bruce.<p>

He didn't even remember what it was about. Did it even matter?

All they did was fight. There was no happiness any more in their life's. Robin sighed and closed eyes and jumped of the roof feeling the wind gently touching his skin, ruffling through his hair.

He was falling down fast. Robin smirked with his eyes still closed and grabbed his grappling gun.

Within second he had taken a good clean shot and he was flying through the sky.

He didn't like being around Bruce any more. Always talking about how he would one day take up the mantle of the Batman. That he had to be perfect and that he couldn't afford to make mistakes.

Robin opened his eyes and he went to the Zeta-tubes that would take him to the mountain. Why he was going there he didn't even know. They weren't his true friends. They don't know him. They didn't know the real him. Off course Wally knew his secret ID and he knew who Dick Grayson was, but even with that knowledge he didn't realize who Robin truelly was.

Robin was not the creature of light they thought he was. Robin wasn't perfect. Robin wasn't even their friend.

* * *

><p><em>It Ends Tonight – All-American Rejects<em>

* * *

><p>Robin stepped into the Zeta-beam and went to the cave. He heard his arrival being announced and he sighed while he disappear into the darkness of the cave.<p>

He trained a little bit, but as unmotivated as he was he finished up fast and went to bed. While he closed his eyes he could only hear Bruce shouting at him. Robin had no fun memories since he had joined the Young Justice team. Off course it had sounded cool, but after a couple of weeks he noticed how he started to get left out.

Bruce had gotten angry at him for putting up against him and that was when the fights had started.

Robin lay on his bed in the darkness slowly sinking in a depressing mood. He knew hat thinking like this wasn't good, but he couldn't help himself.

Robin knew that he couldn't stay here. This tidy, clean room would only make him more depressed.

He jumped up and walked out of his room. He passed through the living room ignoring his team mates and took the Zeta-beam to Gotham.

Robin started patrolling since the people would need him or was it the fact that he wanted to make Bruce proud. Robin honestly didn't know any more.

He took care of some small-time crooks wondering if what he had done was truthfully the right thing.

Robin sat down on a rooftop looking over the city wondering if he should stay with Batman and Young Justice. If they really were what he needed

And then the answer became clear. As if darkness turned to light. The answer was standing in front of him even if he didn't realize it.

The dark figure in front of him was someone he hadn't seen before. He reminded him of the Batman, but this man somehow really scared him. Robin started looking for a way to get away.

Robin noticed that the man had caught him at a good timing, since there was no way for Robin to get away unless he wanted to plummet towards his death.

* * *

><p><em>Across The Line - linkin park<em>

* * *

><p>Robin had to take the risk and attack the man, but he was scared to do so. And it was at that moment that he saw a redhead going from rooftop to rooftop, towards him. Yes, she was the light in his life. Seeing her reminded him of this. Babs, Batgirl would be able to help him out. Together they could do it.<p>

Robin took out some smoke pallets and threw these towards the man while making all kind off acrobatic tricks he started to attack.

The man blocked his attack easily. And pullet out a weapon, while he grinned in a devious, yet heartless way. He pointed his weapon towards Batgirl and pulled the trigger. Robin's eyes went wide open. Batgirl was in mid air and couldn't avoid the red coloured beam which came out of the weapon. At the moment she was hit Batgirl fainted.

Robin jumped over the rooftop catching her just in time, while grabbing his grappling gun to pull himself back on the roof, with the devious man.

Robin knew that it was a fight he could not win and started imprinting the looks of this man.

The man in question was wearing a orange-black mask of which only one eye was open. He typed everything down faster then lighting in his computer and he put his computer next to Batgirl.

He was going to do the stupidest thing he had ever done. He was going to try reasoning with the man.

But even before he opened his mouth. The man who had remained silent until now said: 'ah, Robin you should know better then to rely on others. The only thing you do is hurt them like this.'

Robin knew that the man was right. No, he believed he was right, but he didn't want to believe that he was right. Robin looked grim and kept silent, as the man started talking again: 'you know robin.. I never found the name robin suited for you, nor did I find the name Richard Grayson much to my liking. But I must say I do like you.'

Robin panicked when he heard his true name and he knew he was in trouble, but all he did was raise an eyebrow and muttered: 'Great another maniac who likes small boys'. The man who heard this comment didn't seem happy about it and grabbed robin and started smashing in on him, while saying: 'I do believe you have potential Robin, but your not using it'. 'What's up with that, huh?'. The man stopped beating him and put him down gently. Then he put his hand on Robin's shoulder and spoke happily: 'become my apprentice and I will show you your true strength, your true potential.

Robin looked surprised at this proposal, it wasn't exactly what he was expecting. But he spit in the man's face rejecting him with all his might and said (his voice being smaller then he meant it to be):'I already got myself a mentor'. Robin smirked and continued on a cocky tone: 'I don't need someone like you to teach me stuff'.

The man just smiled and shook his head. 'Tsk Tsk .. Bad decision Robin': he said while pushing a button that Robin had failed to notice until then.

He pushed it and all of the sudden Barbara started lighting up in a weird red colour. Robin ran over to her trying to find out what was wrong. Quite frankly he had forgotten about her being there, until she became a christmas tree. Robin sighed of relieve when the man pushed the button and Barbara turned back to normal. He glared at the man knowing that he had all the strings in hand and was playing them like a master manipulator.

Robin sissed angrily: 'What do you want?' and the man smiled and said: 'my robin, I want you now come along or she dies'

Robin closed his eyes and stood up, while he walked toward the man.

'Fine, I will try out this apprenticeship, but remember that I will backstab you at every opportunity I get'.

The man smiled gently and said: 'I wouldn't expect it any way else'. 'You can call me Slade, boy'.

Robin looked up realizing that only just now he had learned the man's name and he felt ashamed of himself. Bruce had trained him better then this.

Slade commanded Robin to take all of his clothes, except for his precious mask and forced him into a black-orange uniform that he gave to him.

Robin changed quickly since the Gotham air at night was chilly and he didn't have any other choice then to go with this Slade figure.

And then they disappeared together into the darkness of Gotham.

* * *

><p><em>"Jar of Hearts" – Christina Perri (Sam Tsui Cover)<em>

* * *

><p>Robin looked at the small room he was put in. He had been in here since a week or so. Sometimes things like time became fuzzy. Sometimes he had gotten out of the room to train with Slade. He didn't like the training sessions. Slade always said something bad about him and pointed out how stupid Batman was.<p>

This night Robin had managed to take a newspaper that was laying around in the training round and he saw a picture of Batman under the lines: 'Batman desperate looking for Robin'. It looked that that was what the entire newspaper was about.

About Batman searching for him. Some articles said that Batman had become brutal in Robin's absence.

Robin cried being happy that someone was looking for him, but he remembered how Bruce acted towards him before he had disappeared and even though he didn't want to stay here at Slade he also didn't want to go back to Batman.

He put the newspaper away as he hurt some sounds on the other side of his door. He was just in time since Slade walked in.

Slade had folded his hands behind his back and looked down on Robin. He smiled kindly and said: 'Robin, I do think that it is time you are gonna proof yourself towards me'. 'I want you to steal a couple of items'. Robin looked grim. This was it.. the step where he would go over the line that separated good from evil.

The line was so thin and non visible, but he knew that that line was there.

Robin closed his eyes and opened them again remembering himself to keep breathing. He let his eyes go over the list of items. He didn't had a choice he had to steal them or else Babs would die.

Robin sighed and nodded towards Slade as he left the building that he had been in.

First one on the list was in Star city – Queen labs. Green arrows company.

* * *

><p><em>Bullet for my valentine – Your Betrayal<em>

* * *

><p>Robin stole the first motorcycle he saw and went on his way.<p>

He kicked in the gas and went full speed to Star City. He didn't have time to think. He had to get the item. He just had to get it. It had to be done. He wasn't going to let the love of his life die.

He crashed his motorcycle through the window letting go off all subtlety. Immediately he heard Slade cursing in his ear. Robin could only grin when the man got angry, it was his way of taking revenge. Not that it really mattered.

Robin started walking through the corridors of the building, towards his precious price. Fifty meters more and he would have to commit his first crime.

He felt like he was betraying everything he stood for, but he had to do it. He kept telling himself that he had no choice. He knew he had no choice.

Robin opened the door towards his price and slipped into the room taking his prize. Robin looked at the item in his hands wondering. It was so easy, so easy to commit a crime.

After blinking his eyes twice he started running towards the exit. Only to see three archers waiting for him there.

He grinned. He was really happy finally seeing someone else then Slade. They just looked baffled at Robin. Robin could imagine what they were thinking, but then again who really knew what went on in someone's mind except for the martians.

Robin was shocked for a moment when he heard Slade say: 'Engage them'. Robin shook his head denying the command.

Robin could almost feel Slade's anger when denied him. Slade sissed: 'Don't let them know about me, Now engage! Or the redhead dies'. Robin gulped and took an offensive stand. He lumped towards them hitting Green Arrow in the face. In the meanwhile Red Arrow grabbed his leg and threw him against the wall reassurring himself in the meanwhile that Green Arrow was okay. Robin knew that a lot of things had changed since his absence. Since the last time he saw Roy he couldn't stand Green Arrow. Robin stood up quickly and continued fighting. While Artemis started screaming while observing Robin: 'Why Robin? Why did you betray us?'. 'Nobody ever thought that you were the mole'. 'But you betraying us like this .. It hurts you know'.

Robins eyes went wide open and he looked genuinely shocked at the aquisations but then it looked as if he was listening to something and he smirked and said in a very dark voice: 'Ah, Artemis wouldn't you love to know?'. 'but then again isn't it so that everybody betrays you in your life?'. Artemis looked genuinely hurt and Robin felt guilty, but he didn't have any choice. It wasn't as if he was close with Artemis or anything. Okay they had shared some life and death situations, but then again who hadn't?

Robin beated her fast and hard knocking the wind out of her and he started to run dissappearing into the dark cold night


	2. the other side

**Hello everybody, I hope you liked the first part of my story :) now for the second part I want to let you see what happens with Bruce, Batgirl, young justice, the justice league and the world.**

**I hope you like it :)**

**and please review .. it would mean a lot especially since I am writing these long chaps especially for you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce POV<strong>

_Anathema - Regret _

* * *

><p>Bruce was sitting in his chair looking grim. He was remembering the fight he had wit Dick. Lately they didn't seem to do anything else then fight. Bruce wanted Dick pulled off from the young justice team since he didn't seem happy but robin thought that he didn't trust him<p>

Bruce sighed. He hated fighting with dick, but he was worried over him. He looked outside the window only to see a red motorcycle leave at high speed.

It seemed like Robin was going out tonight. Something in Bruce wanted to after him, but he knew that Robin needed time for himself.

Bruce was tormented by his own thoughts. He remembered how lost Dick was when he had lost his parents and how independent he was now. He should be happy for him, but he couldn't bring himself to be.

Bruce stood up from his chair and walked down the stairs towards his study. There he opened the big clock to batcave. Sighing because there was only silence to greet him. He sat down behind his computer. He saw that Robin had entered mountain Justice and he felt relief. Since you never knew what could happen in the dark streets of Gotham.

He saw that Robin was training, but his mind and heart were elsewhere. Batman frowned. He didn't like it when Robin was unfocused in training, but he decided to let it slide.

He saw that Robin was going to his sleeping quarters and he went on with investigating some of the still open cases.

At the moment all of Gotham villains were locked up in Arkham so he had the time to spend to the some smaller cases that had been yet unsolved.

Bruce rubbed his eyes tired of all the work he had done and then he saw the message that Robin had left the mountain two hours ago, but he hadn't gotten home yet. So he called Barbara to see if Robin had gone to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Young Justice POV<strong>

_Kick ass – mika, redone_

* * *

><p>Megann was working in the kitchen making delicious cookies when she heard some noise coming from the living room. When she came there she saw Wally and Artemis fighting again and she sighed.<p>

Couldn't they just get along? Their fighting and yelling was becoming very loud and Megann sent a telekinetic wave through the room by clapping her hands. Artemis and Wally flew through the room against the wall. She then all of the sudden noticed Superboy sitting in front of the TV watching the white fuzzy screen and Kaldur was sitting in a corner reading a book. Megann all of the sudden felt very embarrassed and apologized to Wally and Artemis. She forgot what she was doing before she came into the living room.

Unknowing of the fact that a little bird had come back.

Wally grabbed some popcorn and slided in a DVD and sat backwards. Everybody took place on the couch and started to watch the movie.

It wasn't a very special movie in fact it was a bit boring. It was also because of this that they heard footsteps coming their way. Everybody looked over their shoulder who it was since they hadn't heard anyone being announced by the charming mechanical voice of the zeta-tubes.

To their surprise they saw robin walk past by them ignoring them. Conner wanted to say something to him. Stop him from going out, but Megann stopped him saying: 'He wants to be alone I suggest we let him be for now'. And all of the sudden Wally said: 'hmm what is that smell?.

'Hello, Megann! your cookies are still in the oven': she said as she abruptly flew to the kitchen in attempt to save her already burned cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>Batgirl's POV<strong>

_Slipped Away by _Avril Lavigne

* * *

><p>Batgirl was annoyed as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Why did she had to go look for Robin?<p>

Okay, technically she didn't have to go since Bruce only asked her if she had seen him.

But then again she felt obliged to go out to search for him. She remembered all of the other times when he hadn't come home. Those times she went after him to late. Every time he got hurt and she regretted not going after him.

Robin was special to her. She denied it to everybody and herself but she knew that Robin was the one for her.

She sat down on a roof looking over the city, looking for anything red or yellow.

She saw nothing, but then out of nothing a paper plane came down her way. It was gliding on the wind currents gently and it landed straight in front of her.

She picked it up curiously and a bit nostalgic. She and Dick would always make planes like these in class sending secret notes to each other. She unfolded it only to be shocked by the contents of the letter.

If you wish to find your mole, then come to Gardian tower (this one is made up just a random building in Gotham so to say).

Batgirl wasn't to far away from the location so she grabbed her grappling gun and shoot herself up going to the location reported in the letter. Carelessly forgetting to put the letter in her utility belt.

Flying through the sky she grinned. She would find out who the mole was before Batman or Robin. She liked the idea of being the best for once.

She reminded herself that these kind of antics could only end bad, but she ignored that little voice inside of her, since she was now closing in on the location.

She looked at the rooftop and saw Robin standing there talking to a man in black and orange. He seemed scared. Barbara was shocked could Richard have been the traitor?

She just couldn't believe that and grappled towards the boy wonder to help him, since he didn't seem to like the situation he was in.

Robin saw her and grinned. She naturally grinned back. He was just irresistible.

He then took out some smoke pallets and started doing some kick ass acrobatic moves that only he could do.

But the man blocked his attacks easily.

And Barbara still in mid-air looked at this stunned, since even the bats could hardly block those acrobatic attacks. She then saw him pull out a weapon and he aimed it at her. The funny thing though was the fact that he wasn't even looking at her, but that he kept focusing on robin.

The man fired. Bat girl who was in mid-air couldn't do anything to avoid being hit and even though she felt no pain what so ever. She fainted.

The world turned black as she could feel herself plummet towards her death. The hard concrete that was hundreds of meters below her.

In her last moments of consciousness she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her tightly carrying her upwards to the roof.

She then drifted off to darkness sometimes picking up some of the sentences. Only a piece of the ongoing conversation between Robin an this man. Even though the man did most of the talking.

_'But I must say I do like you'_

…

_'Show you your true strength, your true potential.'_

…

And then all she did was feel pain. It was like someone was torturing her. No, it was like every fibre in her body hurt. The pain was intolerable and she screamed it out from the pain.

And then all of the sudden the pain was over and she gave herself to the darkness, while thinking: 'did you really betray us Robin?

* * *

><p><strong>Justice league POV<strong>

_Coldest rain – diecast_

* * *

><p>The Justice league started to gather at the rooftop where Batman had found Batgirl unconscious and all of Robin's possessions left behind. There was no trace of Robin himself at all.<p>

Each and every member looked worried. Robin was their light, the youngest, the true hero.

They all knew robin for so long. It was to hard to imagine the justice league without him.

But the really scary thing was the wave of darkness that surrounded Batman. They could feel him wondering, thinking. Robin was his partner, the one who brought light to his life.

Without Robin Batman became a scary aspect that none of the justice league members wanted to deal with.

Black canary sat down looking at Batgirl slowly and gently trying to wake her. Apparently it was working as she groaned a bit and blinked her eyes once or twice.

But she sank back into unconsciousness. Black canary then hurt a camera snap a couple of pictures.

Of course such a big gathering of the justice league wouldn't go unnoticed. She saw superman floating towards them speaking to them, black canary was happy that he did this, because she didn't have the strength for this.

Probably nobody really did.

Then she saw Robin's computer laying under Batgirl's cape. She pulled it away from under her, but frowned when it was slightly damaged. She gave it to Batman. Whom stared at it for a few seconds, but then started analysing everything.

After doing this he picked up Batgirl and carried her towards the nearest Zeta-tube. He transferred her to the headquarters of the young justice team. Mount Justice

* * *

><p><strong>Batgirl's POV<strong>

_Beyoncé__ - Save the Hero_

* * *

><p>She started to awaken. Slowly opening her eyes and immediately tears came to her eyes as she remembered what happened before she passed out. Batgirl whispered: 'Robin, how could you?'. 'We, I trusted you'.<p>

Batgirl started to cry it out. Batman who was alarmed by this stormed into the room. He looked at Barbara who was completely upset like a nightmare had happened.

Batman sat down silently next to her bed and waited till she finished crying.

Batgirl looked at the older, yet somehow broken man and stuttered: 'He was the mole, Bruce' and again she started to cry uncontrollably.

Batman stared in disbelieve at Barbara and immediately started to ask her all sort of questions.

He had to know what she meant. What had happened, but he didn't like one piece of the information.

Batgirl could see it on his face, but then again there was no proof yet that she was right, maybe Dick was just kidnapped again or so and she all misinterpreted the whole thing.

It was possible, yet unlikely.

She had loved Robin, really loved him. But the thought of him betraying them was intolerable and she attempted to get up. Of course the batman tried to convince to continue laying down. Which she of course refused since she already felt fine again.

She and the Batman would find Robin. Of that she was sure, but if she would like finding him?

Only an oracle would know the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>The world POV<strong>

_Evanescence – my immortal__- _

* * *

><p>The newspaper was filled with articles about the missing Robin. The young, yet dear hero. Everybody wished to see him back, especially the criminals. Since the batman became a cold hard crusade against them. At least with the boy there they were sure to make the jail in one piece<p>

The world mourned for the missing bird. Setting up giant search parties as it seemed that their heroes were saddened by the loss of their bird.

Everybody knew Robin, it was impossible not to know him. Since he was the boy wonder and him missing made them scared.

It all started when the news came on showing every hero on the planet gathered on that roof top in Gotham city.

Even more astonishing was the fact that the Batman was out in daylight and then they noticed the unconscious Batgirl. Of course the tumult had been about this. What had happened to Batgirl that made every hero gather there, bat as time past and hours turned into days. They realised that it was robin who was missing.

And then after a week the final blow arrived. Robin had stolen an item from Star labs and even attacked Star cities protectors: Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Artemis.

The world wondered what had made the boy wonder go awry.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know .. the ending is weak. But I wanted to show a more general point of view blablabla.. anyhow its an hour after my bedtime .. (I mistyped that like 5 times typing battimes each and every time XD)<strong>

**If I get caught sitting in front of my pc at this time ww3 starts at my place .. QQ**

**(btw I totally should be a bat.. one time I didn't sleep for 5 days XD without caffeine or sugars since I was on a diet at the time XD)**

**also I just read all stars batman and robin … and what kind of ******* is Bruce in there. I mean like the Gotham heroes are almost more evil then the villains .. **

**XD anyhow **

**please press the review button since I'm making overtime here for you guys**


	3. Icecold

**Hello everybody, sorry for the long wait.  
><strong>

**But I am having exams at the moment.. and I'm kind of busy.. I also had my endexam trip.  
><strong>

**So sorry that this chapter is late... but the good news is that I have a Beta :D  
><strong>

**It's KrazyKreative :P grab your camera's, because she will be very famous.  
><strong>

**Batgirl POV**

_Song: Anouk - What have you done?  
><em>

Babs looked at the television. They were showing the current crimes that Robin had committed. She just couldn't believe what Dick had done. Looking down to the floor, she was unable to tolerate any more of the images that came up on the screen.

There was a image of Dick fighting Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Artemis. Next there was an image of him stealing some piece of unimportant equipment, then an image of the Joker demanding his stock of laughing gas back from the Batman, since Robin had stolen it.

The list of crimes just went on and on. And Barbara felt miserable. She wanted to cry out her heart and her mind, but she just couldn't.

She would have to be strong and capture Robin; bring him to justice.

But then the tears came after all. How in heaven's name could she bring the first love of her life to justice? She hugged her pillow as her tears ran amok on her cheeks. She always thought that maybe one day she and Robin would be more then just Robin and Batgirl.

But no, that wouldn't - couldn't - be possible anymore. Could it? No. She had to be strong and bring him to justice.

Maybe he would better his path someday.

**Robin POV**

Robin screamed as Slade hit him again. He had 3 broken ribs by now, but Slade couldn't care less and continued training him.

Robin thought back to all the crimes he had committed. He was not proud of himself. Robin sighed, as he thought about the time that Artemis had called him a traitor. It had hurt him a lot, but what else would you call him? He _was_ just another traitor. He didn't want to be one or seen as one; he felt guilty. Robin had been so excited in the moment that he had stolen the object, but it was wrong. It was a crime. It was what made him a criminal.

It is what he had become after he became Slade's apprentice, his slave. There wasn't an other name for it.

But then Slade hit him again hard and painful.

Each and every injury he got stung like hell, but he had to be strong and survive. So that he could see Babs again. He was really only living for her now. She was his everything, even though she meant his demise. She was also his beacon of light and hope in this hellhole.

Robins blue eyes wavered to the side, looking at the grotesque machines standing there. He jumped towards them, since he would be better capable of dodging Slade in a more enclosed space.

This was, of course, a terrible miscalculation - Slade was more agile. Robin didn't stand a chance, and Slade quickly knocked him down.

He stared at Robin, seemingly pleased. The man seemed to have some sort of sadistic streak. Robin knew that he was holding himself back, but, sooner or later, Robin would feel the true terror of Slade.

Slade pulled Robin off of the ground and, speaking with great satisfaction.

"Tonight, you will rob Wayne Enterprise and steal the geneprojector. This should be a piece of cake for you, Dick Grayson."

Dick, aka Robin, glared at Slade. It was the latest invention from Wayne Industries. A item of which only the people that Bruce trusted knew it's existence. Robin absolutely refused to steal from his father and betray his trust.

Not trusting his panicked voice enough to try talking, he shook his head in an attempt to refuse this mission.

Slade sighed and said, "You wish to refuse me boy?."

Robin could tell that the man was angry. Even though he was wearing a mask. Slade's entire body language emitted a feeling of anger.

Slade looked down at Robin in pure disappointment. Robin knew that he had pushed Slade too far. Slade slapped Robin across his face, and Robin tried to block the next attack, unsuccessfully. Slade grabbed his neck and dragged him across the building.

Robin tried to struggle, but to no prevail. It was useless. Slade's grip was iron tight. As he was pulled through a door, Robin felt ashamed that he hadn't taken notice it until that point. He was really out of his game, and felt ashamed. Batman would have his neck for that, but when he looked towards the inside of the door, he knew that Slade was worse.

The room itself was ice cold, and in the middle was a basket filled with ice water. Slade mercilessly threw Robin in the freezing water. Robin screamed as his body hit the water and the frigid surface engulfed him.

Robin fought to submerge again, screaming under the water and accidentally allowing the icy water to enter his lungs. It was a rookie mistake. And eventually Robin managed to break through the top, only to be pushed under again by Slade. After three minutes Slade pulled Robin out of the water and Robin gasped for air, shaking with relief as each breath lightened the weight he felt in his chest.

Slade dragged the half coughing Robin through the room, efficiently strapping him against the wall. Slade then left leaving robin alone in the frosty chamber.

Robin shivered, and he could feel the water on his skin slowly turning into ice, while he thought.

'So this is what happens when you disobey him.' Robin tired to block out the pain as his skin slowly froze. The pain was excruciating and it didn't take long before he fell unconscious.

When he woke up again he was in a warm bed and he was comfortably dressed, but each inch of his body hurt. He looked down his shirt and saw the scars that the ice had left on him. They looked slightly like burn marks. They even felt similar to it. But he knew that there was a big difference to it.

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please review **

**(this may sound as a request, but in fact its a desperate plea)  
><strong>

**So please .. REVIEW!  
><strong>


End file.
